mlp fim parody
by freindofanastasia
Summary: just a bunch of stupid random ideas I had while I was blacking out from being tired AND ACTUALLY REMEMBER!


MLP FIM Equestria girls parody

"Hurry spike we have to make sure everything is perfect for Princess Celestia!" twilight sparkle said running up and down the stairs cleaning everywhere.

"Twilight your doing it again." Spike said with exhaustion.

"What do you mean spike I just want my castle to look good I mean if I want to be a good ruler I have to show her I can take care of one castle."

"Twilight you know the princess doesn't care about that she will accept you in anyway possible."

"Ah, your right I always get over-exited for her visits." she said as princess Celestia came franticly knocking on her window. Before she could say anything her and all of her pony friends Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Flutter shy, and Rainbow dash were all in the Crystal empire castle.

"Princess what are we doing here and why in such a rush?" Twilight asked.

Applejack: "Yeah I was just about to harvest all my apples!"

Flutter shy: "I haven't fed Angel yet!" Flutter shy yelled "Uh sorry for being rude."

No one spoke for a while mainly cause rainbow was asleep and saw she was sleeping with a little stuffed soccer ball.

"I apologize to you all but this is a matter of universal importance which means the entire universe relies on how this turns out! Twilight my student I know this is hard after all that you've been through with just getting a kingdom and all but do you remember when you went through the portal to peruse Sunset Shimmer and retrieve your crown?

"Of course that's where I met human friends and... sorta fell in love."

"Well I must show you what has come through the portal now." as the princess opened the door they couldn't believe their eyes all six pony friends and two others.

"Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Flutter shy, Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Flash Centry. All of them have come through the portal into this world it is your responsibility to watch them until tomorrow that is when they will return to their world."

"Princess how could this have the balance of the universe depending on it I went to their world and everything was fine?"

before she could answer twilight couldn't help but run over to Flash and hug him.

All: "Oooooh Twilight's in love!" both stopped hugging and were embarrassed and silent.

Celestia: "Well I see you have some catching up to do so I should be going, have fun"

"guess what?" The human Pinkie Pie said. "We are going to be coming back allot since I kept trying to come through the portal in our world it only takes one month for the portal to open."

six human ponies: "We've got our magic powers back! And were ponies?"

"Whoa, any pony want to tell me whats happening?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay I understand now." Rainbow Dash Said "But do we really have to take care of Sunset here shes a real pony she was just living in the other world for a long time?"

Rarity: "Its because the princess said to besides if the other world me is a lover of fashion like me we could make wonderful clothes while shes here."

H-Rarity: "Of course the fashion you are wearing right now looks beautiful."

Both Pinkies: "Well we should just separate to our homes so twilight can have a date with Flash." The H-Pinkie gulped.

H-Pinkie: "Where will our twilight go?"

"First of all I haven't said any thing about a date even though that sounds nice and well Flutter Shy can take her. You know what lets go on a date Flash."

"That sounds nice Twi'" Flash said "Ooh wait I remember Celest said something about staying away from the elements of harmony whatever those are."

"But we are the elements of harmony! But everything is fine the other me hasn't spoke to me yet we should be safe. Wait why did the Princess send us to take care of them then?"

"Pinkie Pie is quite persuasive." Flash explained.

The human Twilight that no one saw walking spoke for the first time since she got there yelled "Whats going on?!" as she said that having twilight heard the light around each of the ponies ( except for flash and sunset) began to get brighter just as when they first got the elements of harmony. And the elements of harmony in their basic state appeared around the human ponies and the newer elements of harmony appeared around the normal ponies. Before anything else could happen twilight flashed them all back to the castle and pushed them through the portal.

"Phew, I have no idea what happened or why it happened so fast." Twilight said.

"I have no idea either darling but it was all very confusing." Rarity said.

"Well if were finished here I have to tend to my apples, see y'all." Applejack said as she left one by one the six ponies all went back home.

**In the human world**

"Cool I still have my wings, just like a month ago." Rainbow dash said.

"Hey y'all we still have the elements of harmony and our powers seem permanent this time." Applejack pointed out.

"This is so cool now I can make friends with animals in the sky." Flutter Shy said.

"Hey why do I have wings and a horn?! Is anybody going to tell me whats going on, why were we just ponies?!" Twilight screamed.

And so everything came to a very confusing ending. Also Twilight had no idea what was going on because Pinkie Pie had kidnapped them all and brought them into the pony world very fast, and twilight was reading a book while walking on the street so she to was kidnapped by a bunch of strangers. And this never happened because it was just a dream but it would be cool if a similar thing like this happened on the real show.


End file.
